


Panic! at the Castle of Lions

by ChampionFlyer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (1) sad boi, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enjoy this ig, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Lance (Voltron), Time set after Keith leaves for the Blade, klance, request, sorta happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/pseuds/ChampionFlyer
Summary: After going missing for seven vargas, the team finds Lance in an abandoned Galra base. Everything is for the most part normal.Except their Lance isn't exactly their Lance.Request for: Jackaboxboy





	Panic! at the Castle of Lions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackaboxboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackaboxboy/gifts).



> I have nothing to say for myself. This is a week late and I want to die. Still dealing with some shit. Not fun...
> 
> Anyhow here ya go.

“Come on guys! He should be right behind this door!” Pidge yelled as she dropped to her knees and began hacking the door to the abandon Galran containment block. She tracked Lance’s helmet to this exact location after he was captured. 

Lance had been in the possession of the Garlan forces for almost seven vargas now. The Castle of Lions landed on the planet of Nocoma after responding to an emergency regarding intruding Galra battleships. He had been watching guard in one of the capital cities sniper towers while the others were on the ground. They still don’t know how they possibly managed to sneak up on him, capture him and take him aboard a battlecruiser without him even attempting to fight back. 

“Pidge! Hurry up, it’s unsettlingly quiet in here,” Hunk whispered, looking around suspiciously. “I feel like something is watching us.”

“But this place is abandoned, correct? Wouldn’t it only be us in this place?” Allura asked, watching Pidge hack through codes and codes of old Galran tech. 

“Well, if the Galra were still able to access this place then there may be a possibility that other species were able to as well,” Shiro said matter-of-factly. “Maybe we’ll run into the Keith and the Blade while we’re here.”

“Lance would love that,” Pidge said with an evil smirk on her face. “Space dad would disapprove of what they did in the cleaning closet last week.” 

Shiro looked surprised and almost disappointed. Allura looked confused and a bit curious, which is never a good thing when it comes to explaining to Alteans what some Earth customs are. Hunk was laughing so hard that he almost fell on the old abandon floors. 

“I’m almost in guys. You might want to prepare your bayards for whatever may greet us on the other side,” Pidge warned, letting everyone active their weapons before she pressed one of the buttons on the side of the automatic door. The electricity from one of Pidge’s portable machines began to flow through grooves in the door, lighting up with the purple glow of what they all assumed to be quintessence. The doors hastily slid open revealing an empty cell block. 

No guards. No blood grueling warlords. No Lance. 

“Keep your guard up team. We might not be alone,” Shiro said as they entered the long hall of glowing purple cells. 

They began searching each cell thoroughly but by the time they got to the last row of cells, they resorted to quick glances and little to no investigation when entering each cell. Pidge even skipped a few. 

“Well, we found absolutely nothing,” The green paladin complained, sitting down against the wall next to one of the unexplored cells. She started to think that being in this place would drive her insane. She honestly didn’t understand how Shiro made it out of this place even remotely sane. She was starting to hear what sounded like pants and whimpers. 

“Hey guys,” Hunk asked, sounding extremely on edge. Hunk sounded scared. “Does anyone else hear whimpering?” 

So she wasn’t going insane! 

“Yeah, I hear it. I don’t know where it’s coming from though,” Shiro added. Allura spun around on her heel, looking around as if something had moved out of the corner of her eye. 

“I hear it as well. Do you think someone is in need of assistance?” All eyes were alert as the whimpering continued. They were eventually able to pinpoint were the whimpers were coming from, which they narrowed down to the four cells they hadn’t explored. They stared at the cells, observing the scratches and the broken locks which seemed to only occur on three of the four doors. The one without the broken lock had a fully functional security system, though the rest of the base was offline. 

Hunk stepped towards the glowing purple door. “If I were to guess, the whimpering is coming from here,” he stated pointing at the door while looking back at the group. The breathy cries that were now sounding much louder began to morph into sobbs and uneven breathing. Hunk stepped away from the door, eyes filled with fear and shock. 

Shiro made his way over to the door, followed by Pidge and her little hacking computer. The two kneeled in front of the door, Pidge already plugging cords into the security system. Shiro took a deep breath before he began talking. 

“Hello? I’m Shiro, pilot of the Black Lion and leader of Voltron. We are coming in now-,” A shaky cry cut Shiro off almost immediately. Heaving could be heard over the tapping of Pidge’s computer keys. Sobbs tore through whatever was on the other side of this door. They needed help and fast. 

“Shiro, I don’t whatever's in there can breathe.”

“I know. I think they're having a panic attack of some sort,” Shiro spoke softly. He had enough experience with panic attacks to know that they aren’t fun. “Pidge, how long until we can get this door open?” 

“About thirty seconds. Might I suggest getting our weapons ready? Whoever’s in there may not be alone,” She said, standing from the ground and activating her bayard in ready stands. Shiro stood, doing the same as Pidge, and moved off to the side where any oncoming blasts would not hit him. Allura and Hunk followed, bayards formed and ready to fight.

The door began to slowly slide open before a burst of energy caused the door panels to be thrown off their hinges and at the paladins. 

Hunk scrambled out of the way as one panel landed right where he was previously standing. The other panel was thrown right at Pidge, who jumped out of the way in time for the panel to strike the cells behind her. Shiro looked around at the disheveled paladins. 

“Is everyone alright?” 

“Agh- What a crick in the neck!” Hunk complained, cracking his neck in emphasis before hoping to his feet. 

“A Disney reference? Aren’t those Lance’s thing?” Pidge said, crossing her arms and smirking at Hunk. They even got a laugh out of Shiro on that one. Allura was used to not understanding the Disney references, nor did she care. 

A loud sob cut them off from their latest mission blooper. Shiro peaked through the doorway, almost sure there were no centuries guarding the cell anymore. His eyes widened when he saw Lance’s discarded armor and abandoned bayard scattered throughout the cell. 

“Lance!” Shiro yelled as he entered the cell less cautiously than before. His head spun around, scanning the cell for Lance’s form. He found nothing but an elevated rotting bed and syringes filled with pink serum. One of them was empty. He was about to turn away when his eye caught sight of a shaking figure under the metal frame of the bed. 

Low and behold, Lance was found underneath the strange bed fixture. Shiro took one look at him and knew they had to get him out of here and fast. The decaying metal bed was in better shape than the panic-ridden blue paladin. 

His breathing was so uneven his lips tinted a light shade of blue. Tears streamed from eyes as wide as saucers and sobbs tore through his slim frame as he clung to a discarded piece of piping from one of the busted panels in the room. One of his sleeves was torn off his under suit, revealing small puncture wounds, almost as if a woodpecker had pecked holes in his arms. Drips of pink luminescent liquid were scattered around his body and all down his arm. He recognized the majority of what was going on. 

Lance was having a panic attack. 

“Shiro? What’s in there?” Hunk asked, voice shaking and wavering as the yellow paladin peered past Pidge, who was standing in the doorway behind Shiro. He caught a glance of Lance’s armor. “Is that-”

“Lance.”

 

“Makara,” Coran said solemnly, tapping away at the holographic space computer which contained the vital information on Lance’s condition. “He has high traces of Makara in his bloodstream.”

Hunk, who was sitting in a futuristic chair beside his best friend, looked up in horror. “W-what’s Makara?” he asked, his voice shaking and unsteady. He didn’t want Lance to suffer, especially if Keith wasn’t here. 

Coran stopped typing. He bowed his head as if he was trying to remember something. Or perhaps trying to forget. The ginger turned around to look at the group with eyes that held something so sharp that it cut through them like a blade. 

A look of uncharacteristic anger and pain. 

“Makara is a combination of chemicals created by the Galra to cause pain within one's mind,” he paused to look at Lance’s unconscious form laying in the medical cot. The poor boy had passed out after his first panic attack back at the base when Shiro failed to get him to calm down. “For Lance, the chemicals set off a reaction in his brain, triggering panic attacks at random,” He spoke softly but the hint of worry in his voice had everyone on edge. “Good thing the cure can be found right here on Nocoma. We can send Shiro and Allura down to gather the ingredients since they were in the general area during the mission,” he said, everyone surprised by Coran’s sudden act on taking control. 

The ginger made his way over to the head of the bed where Lance’s head rested. With a steady hand, he smoothed the sweat-drenched bangs out of Lance’s eyes and let his thumb stroke the poor boy’s cheek. Lance’s eyes fluttered open to reveal bloodshot blue orbs of perhaps pain and confusion. 

Coran smiled, trying not too scared Lance for fear he would go into another panic attack. “Hello, Lance. How are you feeling?” 

Silence. 

Lance’s eyes scanned the room, fidgeting when he saw more than just Coran staring at him. He sat up slowly, never taking his eyes off the small group of paladins watching his every move. Once his back made contact with the head of the cot, Lance pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them close. His breathing began to pick up and his eyes shine with unshed tears.

Coran sighed. He took a seat in front of Lance so all he could see were Coran. “My boy, can you look at me?”

Lance began to shake harder, but reluctantly he looked up to meet Coran’s comforting gaze. “There you are, my boy. Is it alright if Hunk takes you back to your room?” Coran asked, hoping the boy would keep eye contact with him. 

“H-Hunk?” Lance stuttered, looking around to try and catch a glimpse of his best friend. Hunk moved into his line of vision slowly so it wouldn’t freak him out any more than he already was. 

“Hey man. Wanna go back to your room? I think it would make you feel better,” Hunk stated in the softest calmest voice he could muster. On the inside, Hunk was scared. Like on the verge of screaming scared. He isn’t used to Lance being so upset. He isn’t used to this Lance at all. It’s scary to see the person who’s usually the brightest in the world fall into an overlapping seize of darkness. 

Slowly Lance made his way off the bed and over to Hunk, who was patiently waiting for the blue paladin over by the doorway. Lance was very hesitant about walking past the other paladins, especially Shiro for some reason. Coran had to walk beside him just to get him to the doorway with Hunk. 

“You can take him from here right?” Coran asked, hesitant about leaving Lance. Even with someone like Hunk. 

“Yeah, I’ve got him,” Hunk said confidently, only for it to sound more or less sad. “Lance. Can I touch you?”

Lance hesitated, still shaking a bit from his last small freak out. He nodded, biting his lip to conceal his sobs but failing to stop his tears. Hunk nimbly wiped his tears away and (platonically) held his hand before leading him down the hallway towards the sleeping quarters. 

 

“H-Hunk?” Hunk looked up from his Cuban cookbook upon hearing his name come from the lump beneath the silky Altean bedsheets. Hunk was the first one on Lance-Duty. It was really only him and Pidge on Lance-Duty but she said she would go second because she had something that might help him. Right now, the rest of the team was trying to contact the Blade. They really wanted Keith to make a pit stop at the castle to try and calm Lance down. Keith always knew how to sooth Lance. 

Lance’s small head poked out from under the soft blanket Hunk had brought him. His breathing was progressively getting faster and his eyes seemed unfocused. Hunk put the book down immediately and centered his attention towards Lance. 

Hunk pulled his chair a bit closer to the bed but gave Lance his space. He didn’t want to scare Lance anymore, if at all possible. “Hey man, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Hunk assured, his hand resting on the bed but not on Lance in any way. “Let's talk about Earth, okay?” 

Lance didn’t seem to be listening. Instead, he pulled the blanket back over his head and began to tremble. His breaths were now labored and quick, allowing no proper breathing to occur. 

Hunk tried to stay calm. He pulled back the blanket Lance was hiding under, which wasn’t exactly easy for him to say the least. Every time he pulled the blanket back Lance would either scream and cry until he put the blanket back properly or would pull it back himself. 

It was very hard to watch. 

“Hey Lance, come on man. You’re okay. You’re back here at the castle,” Hunk tried and tried but nothing was helping. He knew if he couldn’t calm Lance down soon the boy would surely pass out. Hunk’s eyes bolted around the room, searching for anything that could calm Lance. 

Video game system?

Nope.

A rock from the Balmara?

Nada.

Braided wires?

Pidge was gonna kill him once he was mentally stable again. 

Nothing. Lance had nothing in his room that brought him a sense of calm. Except for his face routine. But Hunk wasn’t about to go spreading GOD KNOW WHAT all over Lance’s face without his consult. It made Hunk a little sad that his friend slept in a room with no sense of home. Except when he slept with Keith. 

Keith! That’s it he needs Keith! 

Hunk vaguely remembers it but the day Keith left for the Blade, he gave Lance a little shark plushie that he found at the space mall. He remembers Lance trying to be strong as he watched his beloved walk onto the ship. Lance’s face was reassuring but his eyes held more uncertainty than ever. 

Hunk slowly rose from his chair, his eyes searching for the small plushie. If it wasn’t on Lance’s bed, where could it be? Hunk knelt beside the bed and peered underneath. His eyes caught sight of the small shark shaped stuffy in the back corner of the underside of the bed. Hunk and his long arms were able to reach the stuffed animal and pull it out from under the cold bed. 

Hunk scooted so he was eye to blanket with Lance (because Lance wouldn’t move the blanket off his head). “Lance? I have something for you,” Hunk whispered, nudging Lance with the stuffed shark. Lance responded by pulling back the blanket hesitantly and choking out a sob. He stared at the shark for a few seconds, mentally trying to wrap his head around what the object was and why it would make him feel better. 

Then it hit him.

Keith. 

Lance’s hand shakily detached itself from the place on his arm where is nails had been digging into his mocha toned skin. He hesitantly reached out of the safe surrounding of the blanket and grabbed the shark from Hunk’s hand. He cradled the soft stuffed creature tightly to his chest and buried his nose in the fleece-like fabric that smelled like Keith. 

His breathing began to come down slowly, inhaling the scent of Keith’s usual attire mixed with some of his daily activities. His tears didn’t seize until he fell into a light sleep, eyelids just barely filing closed. His tight grasp on the shark didn’t fall, instead over time, it got tighter. Especially when his eyebrows would frill up and he would whimper in his sleep. 

Hunk watched his friend drift off into a sound world of sleep, too afraid to move in case Lance would wake up in a panic. He watched until he saw signs of deeper sleep before getting up and exiting through the door he had come through. He reminded himself to leave it open for Pidge. 

It was her turn on Lance-Duty. 

 

Pidge found herself outside of Lance’s open door just staring in at the paladin, who appeared to be in a much better condition due to the sleeping factor. She had brought along something that she thinks might help him. And it was a good way to put her new Nature Sound Simulator 600 to the test before making replicas of it. 

She designed this machine about three weeks after they arrived at the Castle of Lions and became paladins. Everyone was on edge about this whole ‘defenders of the universe’ thing which seemed to be a recurring theme among the planets they saved. She created this machine to simulate noises they would hear back on Earth. For the comfort of the others of course. Pidge, on the other hand, can only sleep when it’s definingly silent. 

For Hunk, she included a fan sound. Hunk always slept with a fan on, not always for the purpose of getting cool but mainly for the white noise it projected. He says it was comforting. 

For Shiro, she included birds chirping. He would always tell her stories about his mom’s parrot and how it would always chase him around the living room. 

For Keith, she included the sounds of wind. According to Keith, it was quite windy in the desert. He was grateful for the fake wind noises. Plus Lance enjoyed them and found them comforting after a hard day of training. 

For Lance it was easy. She included the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach and the seagulls squawking harmlessly. She still remembers the day she tested it out. Lance practically burst into tears at hearing the sounds of his home and couldn’t be more excited. All Pidge remembers was his thankful laugh and the bone-crushing hug he gifted her with. 

She wished she could give Lance a hug, seeing as he clearly needed one, but she opted against that. So much as touching Lance right now would send him spiraling into another panic attack. She didn’t mind Lance’s hugs and Lance didn’t mind hers either. Pidge sometimes gave Lance sisterly hugs when she would find him sulking around the castle, either missing Keith or debating his importance on the team. It always cheered him up somewhat. 

Lance shifted in his sleep, eyes screwing up in discomfort as his breathing picked up. Pidge sighed in sympathy, watching Lance stir some more. It wasn’t until he began sobbing and wheezing when she decided to wake him up as gently as she could. 

“Lance?” She whispered, rubbing his back and sitting beside his long, lanky body that was ridden with shivers. Lance’s body gave the most dramatic jolt as he was yanked from his nightmares. Pidge’s eyes softened and she gave a gentle smile. “Hey, are you okay?”

Lance breathed out a sob, sounding like he was trying to breathe but remaining fruitless. His grip on the stuffed shark was tight and his tears were unyielding. His cheeks were blotchy and his eyes were red and irritated. 

“Can you take a deep breath for me? Here watch me,” Pidge took a deep breath for emphasis, easing Lance’s hand off the shark and positioned so he was holding his hand. She could tell Lance was really trying. But he was definitely way past the point of avoiding the panic attack. He was starting to become the panic. 

Minutes past and nothing had worked. Rubs on the back and comforting words fell to defeat as Lance failed to take in proper breaths. His face was taking on a blue tint and his pillow was drenched in tears. Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Pidge gently pulled her hand out of Lance’s tight grasp and reached for her noise machine. “God I hope this works,” Pidge whispered as she flicked the switch to the small blue machine, watching blue Altean energy corse through the crevices of the mini device. The sounds of waves crashing against the golden sand filled the room. Seagulls squawked from every angle, feeling as if they were surrounded by the ocean. 

Pidge turned her attention back to Lance, whose panic was slowly melting off his expression. He was taking deeper breaths now but his tears did not seize. They slowly dripped from his eyes onto his nose. Some slid down his cheeks and onto his pillow. But what mattered was that he was breathing slower. 

Pidge continued to rub Lance’s back until his breathing was almost back to normal. His eyes were focused on the wall in front of him and his arms were wrapped tightly around his midsection. Exhaustion seemed to be catching up to him. The bags under his eyes were dark and deep while it contrasted with the paleness of his face. 

It was unsaid but the dread and pain of the current situation was starting to gnaw away at everyone's emotions. The paladin that kept them together when things were going south was now suffering. 

And there was nothing they could do. 

 

Shiro and Allura returned from their side mission with the ingredients to make an antidote just as Coran managed to get Lance settled in the medical cot. To say the least, Lance was not cooperating very well. 

It took him almost an hour to get Lance out from under the blanket and down to the medical wing, even with the assistance of Pidge and Hunk. He screamed and kicked to his own advantage. Hunk had to hold his hand just to get him to go anywhere near the infirmary door. Turns out in this state of mind, Lance is extremely frightened by the amount of medical equipment in the room. As a result, the trio had to sit through another one of his panic attacks before they could properly make him comfortable in the cot. 

At the moment, the team was sitting in various chairs around the infirmary while Shiro went to check for any updates from the Blade. Lance was sitting with his legs drawn up to his chest once again, clutching the shark close to his chest whilst the creature was being crushed between his legs and his chest. He was just recovering from another panic attack when Coran announced that the antidote was ready. 

“We may have to administer the fixture through an IV,” the ginger spoke, glancing down at Lance to see if he had gotten a reaction from the word ‘IV’. To his understanding, Lance was pretty freaked out by needles as it was but now that he was in a constant state of paranoia and panic, mentioning anything having to do with needles might set him off again. 

So far, no reaction from the blue paladin was given when Coran spoke of the procedure. In fact, he probably wasn’t even listening. He was to caught up in his own thoughts to even comprehend what was going on. He just clung to his shark and waited for what might come next. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s just get this over with so we can get our old Lance back,” Pidge said, her voice torn between worry and anger. She wasn’t even sure what she was angry about right now. The Galra maybe. She was just concerned for her friend. 

“I’m afraid this is much more complicated than that, my dear. You see, this antidote can only take its effect if the person is calm,” He informed everyone. “The only person who I believe can calm Lance down to that level would be-”.

“Keith,” Hunk finished Coran’s sentence before the elder man could. His tone sounded hopeless. Unnatural for Hunk of all people to be so at loss by the situation that he sounded just hopeless. 

Almost as if on a queue, Shiro entered the room with a grin so big it was medically concerning the others. “I just received word from the Blade. Keith's’ going to be entering the system in ten minutes,” He huffed out, watching hope spark back into everyone's eyes. He sat in the chair farthest from Lance’s bed just to give the poor kid a break. Coran explained to him earlier that it might be Shiro’s arm that is freaking him out due to the recent events involving the Galra. 

“Wait, Keith’s actually coming?” Hunk questioned. “Like, the Blade actually let him leave the base for something that wasn’t a mission or supply run.”

“You know,” A voice coming from the doorway startled everyone. “The Blade is somewhat understanding if you give them a valid reason to be.”

Low and behold, Keith Kogane in all his muscular glory standing in the doorway wearing his casual black shirt and pants with his belt intact, along with his knife. His face was playful, but as soon as his eyes wandered over to his boyfriend his whole mood shifted. 

“What the hell happened to him?” Keith half shouted as he jogged to his boyfriend’s side. He understood Lance was scared so he was hesitant on the idea of touching him. “Lance? Baby, it’s me, Keith. Can you look at me?”

Lance began to tremble but looked up at Keith anyway. Tears began to drip from his eyes as hiccups caused him to jump every once and awhile. Keith barely recognized him. Everyone was so used to happy, boisterous Lance. Not the panicked, scared Lance. 

Keith smiled when he saw Lance’s face. “There you are. Can I hold your hand?” the former red paladin asked, being careful not to push him too far. 

Lance nodded his head only moments later, shakily taking one hand off his shark and intertwined his fingers it with Keith’s. He let out a choked sob when he saw Coran preparing the IV line. 

Keith sighed and stroked Lance’s hand with his thumb. “Babe, look at me okay? Don’t look at what Coran is doing. Just focus on me,” Keith instructed, tilting Lance’s head away from Coran. His breathing was already labored and fresh tears flowed down his cheeks. Sobbs tore through his body like knives as he clutched his shark with his fist. 

“Do you want to lay down a little?” Keith suggested, watching as more panic gripped Lance. He nodded quickly and began to lay down. Keith fluffed up the pillows around his head and tucked him in using one of the many blankets scattered around the bed. “There you go. All better now. Take deep breaths okay,” Keith coached Lance for a while until his breathing was somewhat sustainable. 

He turned back towards the team, whose mood was one of solemness and inpatients. He sighed. “You guys should take a break. I can handle him from here,” Keith said. The team looked as if they didn’t want to leave. Who could blame them? But Keith knew that it would probably be best for Lance if when he comes to that everyone wouldn’t be crowded around him. “I know you guys want to stay but I think it would be best if you guys could come back later. When the poison wears off he might feel a little overwhelmed by the number of people in the room. Plus you all deserve some rest. He’ll be okay.”

The team couldn’t argue with that. They stood up individually and made their way out. Hunk was the last to leave but no one could blame him. He had known Lance for years and in a way, they were brothers. All Keith could offer him was a smile of certainty, which was enough to convince the yellow paladin. With everyone filtered out of the room, Coran began pouring the light green fluid into the IV bag. 

“Keith, my boy, would you mind rolling up Lance’s sleeve for me? I want to make this as quick and as painless as possible,” Coran spoke, inserting the needle into the line and watched the fluid fill the clear tube. Keith nodded before he stood up to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I’m gonna roll your sleeve up okay?” Keith warned before his hand made contact with Lance’s arm. Another round of harsh sobbs made their way out of Lance. He knew what was happening. The same thing that happened with the Galra. Even with Keith’s comforting hushes and sweet nothings, he could feel the darkness begin to consume him. 

Coran quickly gathered the disinfectant wipes and cleaned off the inside on Lance’s elbow. He took his two fingers and pushed around the area until he found a vain. Between Lance’s ruthless shaking and Keith’s attempts at calming the blue paladin, it was hard to insert the needle into Lance. But once it was in, relief flooded the three of them. 

Lance’s crying seized and all the panic that once choked him was gone. He was left breathless, desperately trying to regain the precious air he had lost. Keith rubbed his back and continued to mutter comforting words. Coran simply left the two be as he walked off to clean up the test tube he dropped earlier. 

“You’re gonna be alright Lance,” Keith mumbled as Lance gasped for air and coughed. 

“You’re gonna be okay”.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... I tried. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed<3
> 
> Also my very classic emo titles are back and better than ever;)


End file.
